


【Thesewt】听见下雨的声音

by Gealach_mmmmm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gealach_mmmmm/pseuds/Gealach_mmmmm
Summary: Chapter 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 10

*  
在把Newt连抱带拖地带回家的同时，Theseus没忘了夺过他手里那个价值超过6000刀的大沉箱子替他提着。等Newt从Theseus这一连串动静极大甚至还磕到了他膝盖和胳膊肘的动作中反应过来的时候，他已经栽进了那张柔软的大床，Theseus正准备在他的脸上落下熟悉的嘴唇。

“Theseus…”Newt左右扭脸躲开Theseus温热的呼吸，“不管你要干什么……你不能……到一半突然再推开我……”  
Theseus愣了一下，随即伸出手来抚摸上Newt的额头用以安慰他显而易见的焦虑，然后在他的眉毛上扣下一个吻，再开口的时候声音有些颤抖：“Newt，你会怪我吗？”  
“不会，”Newt直视着Theseus湛蓝的双眼，此刻它们又变得像两汪温泉，仿佛正逐渐将自己吞噬包裹，激得他已经挂上了一层薄汗。

Theseus的双手撑在Newt的耳侧，俯着头，一下一下啄着Newt的嘴唇，一开始只是停留在唇边的轻吻，而后越来越重，直到这两片唇瓣变得更加湿润饱满才一口全部含住，再将舌尖送入Newt的口腔里。Newt颤颤巍巍地闭上眼睛，鼻息煽动着，一边抬手攀上Theseus的脖颈，一边抬起下颌全数接受Theseus温柔却也不乏攻击性的深吻。  
结束这个绵长的拥吻之时，二人已经紧紧贴靠在一起，双方的体温相互感染着对方，将他们一同扯入由欲望支配的深渊。Theseus将手伸进了Newt的上衣里，先是游走在他的胸前，又一寸一寸的向下描绘过肋骨的起伏，最后停在腰带的金属扣头上，他下意识地去看Newt的脸，发现他白皙的皮肤已经全部被自己的动作染到通红，那星星点点的雀斑颜色也变得微深，眼睛半睁半闭着，湿润的样子像是瞳孔内下起了一场小雨。  
Theseus解开Newt腰带的动作非常缓慢，每个动作都在给Newt拒绝自己的时间，但直到牛仔裤被完全松开褪下Newt都没有任何动作，也没发出声音，只是那片红晕以肉眼可见的速度蔓延，扩散到耳尖，也扩散到脖颈，就连胸膛上的白皙皮肤也变得粉红。

还是这么容易害羞，害羞了就不说话。

在Theseus抬起上半身脱掉自己的外套和上衣，伸手准备把Newt身上碍事的上衣也脱掉时，Newt终于开口说话，声音几乎细不可闻：“我……我需要做什么？”

Theseus才猛然意识到Newt是第一次，各种意义上的。

 

Theseus又陷入了犹豫和罪恶中，还是不能放下心里希望Newt能有一个正常的伴侣的想象，每一次他们更深一层的相互接触抚摸，这种可能性就会随之降得更低。  
突然，Newt撑起了上半身，盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，驳回了他心里的纠缠：“别想了，就算你没有，我也不可能了——实际上，我也不想和别人。”  
他的声音依然很小，但坚定到像是一声响雷，炸开了Theseus此时此刻最后一道自我捆绑的道德枷锁。

他自嘲一般地低头看了一眼自己的裤裆，那里已经被顶出一座小山包，不得不嘲笑欲望和本能简直是出卖自己的一把好手。

他继续抬手扯下了Newt的上衣，把头埋在Newt被薄薄胸肌包裹的胸膛上，张嘴舔舐其中一处嫩红，另一只手也没闲着，在来回抚摸几下腰线之后，隔着内裤握住了Newt同样已经抬头的阴茎，来回磋磨起来。  
绵长的刺激让Newt咬住了下唇，就算全身都被从未有过的感觉包围着，他依然试图阻止自己情不自禁地发出羞耻的声音，但已经绷紧的肌肉线条和全身的粉红色都在向Theseus说出实话，当底裤最终被脱下，那根干净的分身已经硬的厉害，还带着滚烫的温度。  
Theseus再次直起上半身，褪掉束缚着下半身的多余衣物，又想起这次不一样，赶忙伸手打开床头柜，翻来翻去却只发现一罐冬天用的润肤乳能勉强派上用场。  
他回身用手握住Newt的阴茎，Newt条件反射地颤抖了一下，被这样直接的触碰下了一跳，不自觉地想要闭合双腿，Theseus伸出手去压住了他的大腿根将他的下半身打开，一边啃咬他的大腿根，一边安慰他紧张的神经也是回答他先前的提问：“放松，Newt，放松，你什么都不用做，放松就好。”  
呻吟声终于还是在Theseus蘸了满指的润肤乳伸向后穴的时候从Newt的口中决堤而出，将一根中指探入Newt的体内缓慢抽动的同时，Theseus张口含住了Newt的阴茎，挑起湿软的舌头舔舐着顶端，还不断带走马眼上流出的津液，他上下吮吸整个柱身，同时照顾着凸起的每一跟青筋，直到整根阴茎被填到湿滑。

从未有过任何性经验的Newt在Theseus的前后夹击下没能坚持太久，很快就弓起了身子，在Theseus插进第二根手指并开始抠挖肉穴内部温暖的嫩肉时喘着粗气叫喊着射了出来。他瘫软在床上无意识的睁着眼睛，看着Theseus抬起头，全数咽下所有液体，也看到了Theseus双腿间同样暴露在空气中的硬挺，顶端已经硬到充血发红。

Newt眨了眨眼，等待那在高潮时短暂出走的视觉回来，然后努力撑起上身，主动吻上了Theseus，也尝到了来自自己的咸腥气味。他搂住Theseus的脖子，示意他把早已被肠液沾染的两根手指从体内退出来，两具同样滚烫的身躯再一次紧贴在一起，这次Newt主动抬起了胯部，缠上了Theseus健壮的腰腹。  
“来吧，”他的声音已经因为刚才的高潮变得绵软而沙哑。

Theseus深吸了一口气，又伸手在Newt的后穴口抚摸了一阵，确认那里已经足够湿润柔软，又挤了一大坨润肤乳涂在自己的阴茎上，缓慢地将冠状头部压入Newt最隐私敏感的地方，将自己全数送进Newt的身体里。

Newt闭着双眼，紧缩的眉头，煽动的鼻翼和咬破的下嘴唇都昭示着他在忍受异物入侵的不适感。Theseus也皱紧了眉头，阴茎被死死咬住的感觉也并不好受。他一只胳膊搂着Newt的肩膀，一只胳膊伸向下半部连接的部位，抚摸着Newt双腿间绵软的阴茎，在他耳根处扣下一个又一个的轻吻，等待他适应过来。

待感觉身下人终于放松了身体，不再那样绞紧着自己，Theseus才提起腰背开始浅浅抽动，同时也吻上Newt的双唇，将他支离破碎的小声呻吟吃进嘴里。  
又热又紧的甬道层层叠叠地将他的下体包裹着，很快Theseus就无法再控制自己，加大力气地抽插起来，Newt也被Theseus变大的动作幅度全数打开了身体，阴茎也因后部甬道传来的酥麻快感和在Theseus结实的腹肌上的摩擦再次抬头，他终于收紧了后背再次抬高臀部开始尝试配合Theseus的动作，而马眼上吐出的透明液体粘湿了二人的小腹。

他们都已经流了一身的汗，Newt双手紧紧地攥着Theseus的肩膀，双眸里淅淅沥沥的小雨已经因为欲望的燃烧和快感的袭击变成滂沱大雨，平时灰绿色的瞳孔此时泛出了碧色的光芒，快感像海浪一样一波又一波拍打着他们的身体，也像瓢泼大雨一样将他们禁锢在此时此刻，不给予他们任何再次逃离的机会。

也说不准是谁先攀到了顶峰，等Newt再反应过来的时候，嘴唇上咬破的地方已经凝固，全身的大汗仿佛像是刚从大雨中被救起，下身黏黏糊糊，双腿绵软到像泄了气的皮球一样使不上力，而Theseus则在一旁拥抱着他，两个人都没有交谈。

 

有水珠不停溅在玻璃上的声音穿来，外面真的下起了雨。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18

*  
Newt迷迷瞪瞪地醒过来的时候时间已经接近中午，百叶窗总是无法全数遮挡阳光，整个屋内都被朦胧的明亮包裹着。随后他发现自己的两只手都把着Theseus的肩膀，头还枕在Theseus的胸口往上一点的位置，而Theseus的两只胳膊正稳稳地搂着自己的腰间，他们的四条长腿也互相交缠在一起，两个人粘的像是两块半融化状态的软糖。  
他小心翼翼地挪动了一下自己的腿，想要翻个身，却被依然闭着眼的Theseus伸腿压住。这一压压的Newt不知道为什么心里一惊，抬头看了看Theseus，后者依然是一脸平静的睡颜，但他分明感受到那两只大手在他的腰间收的更紧了。

“Theseus……？”Newt只好开口，将这个装睡的人叫醒。  
Theseus这才睁开眼睛，Newt先是担心地抬头盯着Theseus的瞳孔看了一会儿，发现红血丝已经消失无踪，那双蓝色的眼睛又恢复了海洋的颜色，便将头低了回去，重新埋回Theseus的胸前，调整了一下卧躺的姿势。  
Theseus松开了一只手，托在Newt的屁股上，将他整个人往上拉了一节，直到两个人能够平视对方。  
Newt觉得自己的脸烧红了——在Theseus伸手掐住他的下颌，准备落下一个吻的时候。  
“害羞了？”Theseus也发现了Newt的表情变化，尤其是两只耳朵居然红到了耳尖，便松开了手，转为摸了摸他的脸蛋，感受指尖传来的滚烫温度。  
Newt瞪大了双眼使劲眨了眨。Theseus见状先整个松开了Newt，让他有空间调整成平躺，再将自己挪到Newt上方，撑起双臂，俯视正在全身变红的Newt。  
“又不是第一次了，”Theseus俯身在Newt额头上轻轻亲了一下。  
“这不一样，”Newt小声嘟囔了一句。  
“是不太一样，”Theseus舒展了眉头，“上次我没问你，看来这次需要征求一下同意？”  
Theseus俯身，用嘴唇轻轻蹭Newt的鼻尖，一边将温热的呼吸洒在Newt的面颊上一边开口询问：“所以——可以吗？”  
“你这个人，”Newt咬了咬下嘴唇，“还是少说话比较好。”

Theseus十分听话的接受了Newt的“评价”，没再说话，而是伸手扣住了Newt的后脑勺，张嘴含住了Newt的嘴唇，好好品尝感受他们之间作为恋人的第一个吻。Newt被Theseus长驱直入地深吻和翻搅的舌头迅速搞得头晕眼花，很快好好呼吸都变得困难了起来，鼻腔里更是充满了Theseus随身携带的鼠尾草香气。  
“我想问你个问题，”在这个吻终于结束之后，Newt抓住了一个的空隙，飞快地丢出了这个凝绕在脑子里很久的疑问，“为什么你身上总是有股鼠尾草的味道？”  
“嗯？”Theseus一愣，“那是什么味道？”  
“就是……一种闻了之后让人感觉很放松的香味，”Newt的表情像是要进入一种深思。  
“是这样吗？也就只有你这么觉得，”Theseus又开始亲吻Newt的耳尖和脖颈，没有给Newt继续思考的机会，他的吻逐渐向Newt胸前移动，留下数个粉红色的痕迹，两只手也没闲着，不停地在Newt的腰间和小腹上画着圈。

很快Newt的呼吸就变得粗重起来，赤裸在外的皮肤也变得更加滚烫，他一直半眯着眼睛不好意思直接看Theseus，但是不经意间的一瞥两瞥总会让他觉得自己烧的更红——这体验实在太不一样，他不记得第一次的时候感觉这么激动，这么……暖和？实际上，当时他的心情苍茫到简直自己不像是在经历一场性爱，而是在用身体间的摩擦和触碰跟压在身上的Theseus将再见这个词拼写了百十来遍，以至于后来在偶尔回想起来的时候，Newt甚至觉得有点疑惑——他们真的有过那种亲密的负距离接触过吗？

Theseus一边交替啃咬Newt胸前浅红色的两点，一边已经隔着他的底裤握住了他双腿间已经变得坚硬的凸起。突如其来的触碰惊得Newt一个机灵，脑子里的胡思乱想也被丢到了九霄云外。Theseus的大手在Newt的胯下不轻不重地搓揉着，偶尔还会碰到他大腿根上同样敏感的细滑肌肤。  
没过一会儿Newt就觉得自己的下半身已经因为一波又一波的快感冲刷而渐渐瘫软，平日里略微宽松的四角内裤也变得紧绷的难受。他无意识地蜷起腿环住Theseus的腰间蹭来蹭去，这隔靴搔痒的触碰快把他给逼疯了，最后终于忍不住自己动手尝试去揪掉这碍事的遮盖物。  
Theseus先一步满足了Newt的愿望，先是伸手扯掉了Newt的底裤，将他白皙干净的阴茎被释放出来，又迅速将自己也脱得精光——实际上他才是那个更加觉得自己的胯下快要爆炸的那个。Newt干脆伸手去捂自己的脸躲避Theseus炙热的目光，却被Theseus捉住另一只手，引导着摁在了他的阴茎上。  
“好...好烫，”Newt被Theseus下身的体温吓了一跳，颤抖着上下来回抚摸了一阵，又开始喃喃自语：“......有这么粗的吗......”  
Theseus将身体往下压了点儿，接过Newt颤巍的手，让他们下身触碰在一起，又伸出大掌将二人的阴茎勉强包裹，随后一边摆动腰肢摩擦起来，一边低头亲吻Newt的嘴唇：“居然不记得了？”  
前端流出的透明液体很快将二人的下身粘的又黏又湿，Newt被一波又一波的快感冲撞的头脑发昏，选择忽略这个问题，他的鼻息煽动着一阵又一阵的热气，直直地向后仰着脖子，洁白的脖颈展到更长，几处刚才留下的粉红印记爬在颈侧，画面实在太过香艳，吸引得Theseus再次啃咬上去，干脆将浅色吮吸成紫红。  
“Theseus...你快...不...别......”Newt已经说不出完整的句子，他的阴茎在不停地摩擦中颤抖着变得更硬，Theseus甚至都能通过掌心感受到那一道道青筋变得更加明显，不一会儿Newt就一边呻吟着胡言乱语，一边绷紧了全身，在Theseus手中射出了乳白色的液体。

Newt在释放之后捂着脸翻身侧卧，全身都涨成了草莓蛋糕一般的粉红色。Theseus伸出另一只干燥的手将Newt翻过来，低头看着一脸憋气的Newt。  
“这是生气了？”Theseus伸手戳戳Newt的脸蛋。  
“...真的你还是别说话了，”Newt瞪了一眼Theseus，也不知道到底是哪里来的怒气，但配上他这张高潮余韵之后的粉红脸颊以及慵懒舒展的眼角，对Theseus简直毫无威胁力。  
Theseus只是笑，从床头柜里翻出润滑，一只手将Newt的双腿掰开，另一只沾湿的手指抚上了Newt的后穴，轻轻浅浅的试探着进出。手指在忙活的同时，他又将Newt压在身下，不停地亲吻Newt凌乱的眉间和浮着一层薄汗的额头。  
“Thes.....”Newt不知道该将自己的胯怎么摆放才能抵抗住尾椎处传来的一阵阵触电般的快感，Theseus已经将一根手指完全送了进去，此时正匀速抠挖着他的内穴，Newt觉得先前高潮的余韵以及Theseus的这根手指已经快要把他拆散架了，再抬头看看Theseus胯下高挺的家伙，觉得有点害怕：“你...怎么这么有精神......？让我休息一下啊......”  
这会儿的Theseus倒是“听话”的一声不吭，只是将唇瓣下移用舌头堵住了Newt哼唧的抱怨声，将一根手指换成两只，卖力地将那个紧致的小洞温柔的撑开，一根大拇指抚上入口处的褶皱，轻轻地揉搓起来。他强压下自己内心想要马上长驱直入的冲动，耐着性子旋转着手指，交替按摩着洞口内部的嫩肉，直到感觉那处不再紧紧咬住他的指节，摸起来松软而潮湿，才将手指退出，离开Newt被自己吮吸到涨红的唇瓣，直起上半身，扶住自己硬的像铁一样的阴茎，抵在了洞口处。  
进入的那一刻Newt还是像第一次的时候绷紧了身子，Theseus一边努力控制着挺入的力道和速度，一边不停地亲吻着Newt的面颊——还好上次那个闭着眼睛一脸痛苦和绝望的表情没有再出现，Theseus心里的一块大石头才算真的落了地。

他缓慢地摆动起腰肢，听着Newt嗓子里的呻吟声也变了个调。其实如果可以，Theseus真的想将时间往回拨一点儿，将这场二人开诚布公之后的性爱移到那个时候。

Theseus伸手蜷起Newt的腿，让自己进入的更多更彻底，他将身下的人儿深深地压进被单，一边不停地顶弄着柔软潮湿的肠壁，一边伸长脖子连续啃咬Newt其他部位的裸露肌肤。Newt胡乱哼唧着，不由自主地将身子往Theseus怀里送，修长的手指紧紧地扒住Theseus宽阔的后背，留下一道又一道抓挠的痕迹。  
老实说Theseus并不懂得如何取悦男人——他甚至都搞不太清楚如何取悦之前拉来凑数的女伴，上次与Newt在一起的经历显然并不具有任何参考价值，以至于他只能遵照本能疯狂地不停地顶弄着Newt，将自己炙热的感情一并通过这种最原始的方式送进Newt体内他能到达的，最深的地方。


End file.
